A Week of Coricopat & Jemima
by raptoregg64
Summary: For BroadwayKhaos's Jellicle Week contest. Cori is concerned for Jemima, and believes that her suddenly dead social life is caused by him. He goes a bit too far in attempting to revive it...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CATS.**

**~CJ~**

"Jemima… we can't do this anymore," I whisper brokenly, turning away from my queenfriend. I hate doing this to her, but I have to.

"What? Cori, what do you mean?" she replies quietly, placing a paw on my shoulder.

"Us. We can't be together anymore." I wince as I say the words. I sound so… _harsh._

"Why not?" she demands, and I turn in time to see her place her hands on her hips, a frown setting onto her beautiful face.

"I've seen the way the other Jellicles treat you, Jem. You don't deserve to be treated like a freak; like an outcast," I explain slowly. Jemima's frown grows.

"You're breaking up with me for '_my own good?'_" she questions doubtfully. I nod.

"I don't mind being ignored," she tells me, cocking her head to the side.

"But I do mind you being ignored," I say softly, cupping her face in my hands. "How long has it been since you last spoke to Etcetera?" She bites her lip.

"They're… they're just busy, that's all…"

"No, Jems. They're avoiding you- _because of me,"_ I state, letting go of her. But she clutches desperately to my wrists.

"I don't care, Cori! I can live without them! I need _you!_"

_This is obviously getting nowhere fast, _I think sadly.

"Go away." I order, pointing to outside our den.

"But-"

"_Go away!" _Jemima looks shocked at my angry tone, but her expression quickly changes into one of fury.

"Fine!" she spits, backing out into the sunlight. "So be it!" And she turns, running away from me.

I feel like a monster, and, as soon as she's out of earshot, I curl up into a ball and let the tears flow down my cheeks.

**~CJ~**

**I wanted to try writing in present tense. How did I do?**


	2. Chapter 2

_The small, silver tom-kit hid in the shadows, not knowing how to join in to the other kit's games when he still couldn't speak. It was frustrating for him- his mind was at the right level for his age, but his body hadn't caught up yet, rendering him speechless while his sister played with the others._

"_Yes, Coricopat hasn't developed as quickly as the other kits. He still can't speak, poor thing…" He could hear Jenny and Jelly talking about him. No, gossiping. That was the word the big kits used._

_Corico's thoughts were interrupted, and he shrunk back on himself slightly, when his view was blocked by none other than the Rum Tum Tugger._

"_Hey, shrimp," Tugger leered, poking at the smaller kit with his paw. "Why're you so silent? Oh, that's right- you can't speak!" Tugger's cronies, Plato and Pouncival, laughed along with him. Cori desperately tried to get the words he was dying to say- "Leave me alone!"- out of his mouth, but nothing would come. Tantomile glanced at him, but did nothing. He was on his own._

_That is, until a tiny queen-kit came running up and placed herself between Tugger and Coricopat._

"_Hey! Weave him awone!" she cried, speaking the words he had wanted to say, but with an adorable lisp._

"_Jemi, go play with the little ones," Tugger replied casually. "We're just playing like big kits."_

"_Nuh-uh! You were bein' mean to Cowico!" Munkustrap, one of the "big kits" (and Tugger's brother) walked over._

"_Tugger, leave Cori alone," he demanded. The Maine Coon rolled his eyes and left, Plato and Pounce trailing behind him. Once the problem had been resolved, Munkus nodded to Cori and Jemima, then went to play with Demeter._

"_Ah you okay?" Jemi asked, sitting beside Cori. He nodded, smiling at her._

"_Do you wanna come build a fowt wid Ceddy and I?" He nodded again, his smile growing wider. He had a friend!_

I sigh as the flashback ends, leaning against the counter and motioning for the bartender to pass me another drink.

"Are you sure that's such a good idea, buddy?" he asks hesitantly. "You've already had five."

"Just do it," I growled, wanting the mind-numbing alcohol to block out all memories of that day.

"Alright, kid…" he replied, pushing the glass of 'nip juice towards me. I take it, and down it in a few gulps. I sigh again, resting my head on the counter.

"A queen dumped you?" the bartender guesses, clearing away the accumulated glasses.

"No," I reply, my speech slightly slurred. I had a high alcohol capacity, which, normally, I was grateful for. But now… "I dumped her. She was too good for me… everyone else thinks so, too." He looks me in the eye.

"Listen here, sonny. Do you love this queen?"

"Yeah…"

"And it isn't just the 'nip speaking?"

"Nah, I _do_ love 'er…"

"Then go get her! But…" He hesitated again. "Wait until you've sobered up first. You'll have one helluva hangover in the morning."

That, I think, has been the best advice I've ever received.

**~CJ~  
I kinda like the bartender guy… I'm thinking of making him a recurring character! I feel kinda bad for Cori, torturing him in practically all my fics… let's see what he thinks of it!**

**Cori: *limps in with a black eye, crutches, and a bandage around his head.* *growls, and leaps at me***

**Me: GACK! *dodges Cori* Sorry, Cori. But I do it because I love you!**

**Cori: No, you don't. You do it because you're sick and find it fun.**

**Me: Yeah, that too. Anyway… *notices that Cori looks like he's about to pounce again* Gotta run, folks!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

I groan as a beam of moonlight peeks its head through the door, falling on my aching head. The bartender had been right about my hangover, judging from my pounding headache.

My senses are muddled, so I don't notice when someone quietly slips into the den until she's kneeling next to me.

_Trespasser…?_ I think blearily.

"Don't worry, Cori- it's just me," she whispers. I recognize that voice… what's her name… oh, yeah. Tantomile.

In response, I curl into a ball, too tired to speak.

"I heard about Jemima," my sister begins hesitantly.

"I don't want to speak about it," I grumble, lifting my head slightly then dropping it back down.

"Look, I know you're upset, but you can't just let yourself go…" she says quietly.

"I know, Tanto… I got advice from a Yoda-like bartender."

"Who's Yoda?"

"Never mind. Can we… can we just talk about this in the morning, or something?" I plead softly, lifting my gaze to hers. "I'm exhausted." She nods, curling up next to me like we did when we were kits.

_I… here… when… up…_ she tells me psychically, forgetting that alcohol affects our mysticism. It's like getting bad reception for a cellphone, but with thought-speech. I'm pretty sure she said "I'll be here when you're up." Or something like that.

"Goodnight, Tanto," I mumble, although I know I won't be able to get to sleep any time soon.

"Goodnight, Cori," she replies. There's silence for a few minutes.

"Cori?"

"… Yeah?"

"Do you remember that song that Mom used to sing to us?"

"Vaguely…" I can hear Tanto breathe in to begin singing, and suppress a groan. I'm not in the mood for songs…

"_When I find myself in times of trouble,_

_Mother Mary comes to me,_

_Speaking words of wisdom- 'let it be.'" _A small smile makes its way onto my face as I listen to her sing. I remember it now; Mother would always sing it to me after I had a rough day.

"_And in my hour of darkness,_

_She is standing right in front of me._

_Speaking words of wisdom- 'let it be.'_

_Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be._

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be…" _She pauses, and I continue the song.

"_And when the broken hearted people_

_Living in the world agree,_

_There will be an answer- 'let it be.'" _Tanto joins in, and I can almost see Mother smiling at us. I imagine her singing with us in Heaviside.

"_For though they may be parted, there is_

_Still a chance that they will see,_

_There will be an answer- 'let it be.'_

_Let it be, let it be. Let it be, let it be…_

_There will be an answer, let it be…"_ I hardly notice as they stop singing, so I continue.

"_And when the night is cloudy,_

_There is still a light that shines on me._

_Shine on 'till tomorrow, let it be…_

_I wake up to the sound of music._

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom- let it be…" _I trail off to a close, then comment,

"Just so you know, if our positions were reversed, I totally would have chosen Hey Jude." Tanto rolled her eyes.

"Way to kill the moment, Cori."

"Just doing my job."

**~CJ~**

**Me: *looks at Cori and Tanto* Was that one better?**

**Cori: Hm…**

**Tanto: I thought it was sweet.**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes. What do you, the readers, think? Review and let me know! *cheesy grin***

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Cats, Let it Be (I wish I did, though) or Star Wars.**

**Cori *to Tanto*: I still can't believe you don't know who Yoda is…**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's from Jemima's POV, just to clear things up. And Demeter's kinda OOC in this… Enjoy!**

**~CJ~**

I don't want to; they're making me act this way. My feelings, that is. They're making me rage and cry and snap at everyone, which is unusual for me. I'm normally the sweet little queen who agrees with everything and everyone… but not now.

After I tell my parents about Cori dumping me, they immediately start ranting.

"I knew it would happen in the end!" my mom, Demeter, wails.

"You never should have gone out with him!" Dad snarls.

"It's because of people like _you_ that he broke up with me in the first place!" I snap, not bothering to keep my feelings in check. "Cori wants me to have a life where people don't _avoid_ me for going out with him!" I feel hot, wet tears stream down my cheeks, and I storm to my den, my parents sputtering complaints after me.

I collapse on my bed, crying until the pillow I use for a bed is soaked and no more tears will come.

"Jemima, sweetheart…" Mom whispers, coming and sitting next to me.

"Leave me alone!" I cry. She places a hand on my shoulder, and I shirk away.

"You know that your father and I only want what's best for you, sweetie…" she begins sadly. "Coricopat isn't a good tom. He hangs out with a bad crowd."

"He doesn't 'hang out' with _anybody, _because people keep rejecting him!" I scream. "People like you! Close-minded, hypocritical, old-fashioned busybodies! I'm eighteen, Mom- I'm old enough to be making my own decisions!" I continue, not noticing that her eyes are filling with tears. "Macavity was a _murderer_, but you still followed him into exile! Coricopat's never killed anyone!" I pause, breathing deeply.

"_I think you've made your point now," _she sings quietly, looking away from me and folding her hands in her lap.

"_Perhaps you've gone a bit too far to take your message home…_

_Before it gets too frightening, we ought to call a halt._

_So could we start again, please?" _I feel tears begin to come as I realize I had gone too far. Just like the song.

"I'm sorry…" I whisper, this time not pulling away when she hugs me.

"I'll… I'll accept you, no matter what you choose to do," Mom replies, sounding like it's hard for her to say it. But she says it, and I'm glad for the support. "No matter who you choose to date…"

"Thank you, Mom," I say softly.

"But just… do try and socialize with some of your old friends for a while? Please?" she asks, looking at me. Although I don't want to, I nod. "And… maybe try going out on just one or two dates with Pouncival?" I sigh.

"Alright, Mom…"

**~CJ~  
I'm not terribly pleased with how this one came out, but I wanted to show how frayed the relationship between Jemima and her parents was. It didn't help that I had depressing music stuck in my head while writing it.**

**I'm thinking I'll have an easier time with then next chapter… and if the small songfic-ish part isn't allowed, tell me and I'll switch it out to dialogue. **

**Oh, and most importantly- REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

I try not to let my apathy show as I allowed Pouncival to drag me to his party. I don't really want to go- I don't like loud, techno music and flashing lights- but Cori wants me to live a normal life, and normal cats go to parties.

"C'mon, Jemi- we're almost there," Pounce says excitedly, pulling me along by the hand. I wince as the first blast of sound reaches us, although I continue onward.

Cats stop dancing as they notice me. It is common news around the Junkyard that Cori and I had been dating, and most of the Jellicles still think that we still are.

"Jemima and Coricopat-"

"Jemima and Pouncival?"

"- what's she doing here-"

"- ruin our fun-"

"JEMI!" The last snatch of conversation is a squeal, directed at me just before I'm knocked over by a ball of cream-colored fluff.

"Hi, Cetty," I manage to choke out. The tabby queen latches onto me tightly, giving me a beaming smile.

"It's so good to see you, Jemi! I haven't seen you in _forever_!" she exclaims, letting go of me.

_Yeah, because you don't want to come near me when Cori's around, _I think bitterly. I shove those thoughts aside, pasting a grin onto my face.

"I know! We really need to get together more often," I say, attempting to sound cheerful.

I continue to smile fakely and chat to my "friends" for another hour, making a half-hearted attempt to socialize.

"And did you see Vicky's new collar?" I inquire. "It's so pre-" I stop suddenly as a movement in the shadows catches my eye. I try to ignore it after I look more closely, but I can't. I would know that tom anywhere.

_Coricopat, _I think longingly. He looks rather out of place- he isn't talking to anyone, he isn't looking at anyone. He never has liked big crowds…

Cori looks up at me, seeming startled. Our eyes meet for a moment, but no longer. I look away before my emotions get out of check again.

"Jemi? What is it?" Electra asks, concerned.

"Nothing," I mutter bitterly. She frowns.

"Hm… you need cheering up," she decides, taking my hand and leading me to where Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are handing out something from their "loot bags." I frown as I recognize the bunches of leaves.

"_Catnip,_ Leccy?" I snarl. "It's forbidden in the 'Yard! What would my parents say if they found out?"

"Well, then we'll just have to stop them from finding out," Electra replies coolly. Then she smiles again. "C'mon- just once, Jemi?" I'm about to say no, but remember why Cori broke up with me.

_If normal cats take 'nip… well, so be it._

"Just once," I agree.

**~CJ~**

I giggle at the cats I'm sitting with- Tumble, Misto Fleas, Leccy, Cetty, and Pounce. Hehe. Pouncey Pounce! Pouncity Pouncey Pouncival Pounce….

"Dude…" Sir Pouncie says, sounding kind of funny because he's still chewing his 'nip. Actually, he _looks _kind of funny, too… everything's all these rainbow colors, and it looks wicked cool! Now where am I… "This is _totally_ the best party e_ver!"_ We all give shouts of agreement.

"Cetty," Tumble greets, rolling over to her. "Do I get a kiss?" She laughs.

"Yeah, sure!" I stretch out, my hand brushing the Pouncenator's shoulder.

"Hey, Pouncenator?" I ask as he turns to me. _Hey… where did that purple elephant come from? _I think, noticing that a purple pachyderm had suddenly appeared. _Never mind. I'll deal with it later._

"Yeah, Jems?"

"Do I get a kiss, too?" I ask lazily. He simply smiles and presses his lips to mine.

Electra looks left out without a partner, so she crawled over to where Misto was.

"Hey, I think Mistletoe is taking after Macca!" she exclaimed.

"Wha…? Why?" I ask lazily, pulling away from Pounce.

"Well, Misty isn't there…" Leccy replies, looking at the spot where Misto had been sitting. I notice that there's this dark patchy thing… what's it called… a shadow over her, and I look up. She follows my line of sight, then cries,

"Dude, you're _high!"_ I giggle again at the pun. It's very punny. Punny pun.

"I am?" Misto asks, looking down. It turns out that 'nip must affect his magic or something, because he's levitating…

I nod, then pull Pouncie in for another kiss.

**~CJ~**

I sob as the catnip's effects wear off. I feel disgusted by what I've done. I feel dirty… like I'm a monster, and no amount of scrubbing could get the layers and layers of filth off of me…

"Jemi?" I hear Cetty's whisper, but don't respond. She slowly walks into the alley I'm lying in and kneels beside me.

"Jemi, I'm sorry," she apologizes. I sniffle.

"It's not your fault…" I reply, trying to stop the flow of tears down my cheeks. "I should have left the party as soon as there was catnip involved. But…" I look at her sadly. "What if I'm carrying Pounce's kittens? I'm too young to be a mother!" Cetty hugs me gently.

"Jemi, most queen don't fall pregnant their first time," she assures me. "And if you are… well, we'll get through this together." Etcetera smiles soothingly, then seems depressed again. "I'm sorry for avoiding you when you were dating Cori…" she says suddenly. "It's just that Tumble doesn't like him, and-"

I shush her.

"Cetty, it's okay. You didn't want Tumble to think you were weird- it's understandable," I admit. "Tomorrow's problems can wait for tomorrow. Right now, let's just get some sleep." She nods, and we go back to our dens, hoping that the next day will be better than this one has been.

**~CJ~**

**Jemima: O_O**

**Me: I don't think she's happy with me.**

**Jemima: O_O**

**Me: …**

**Pounce: I'm not happy with you, either!**

**Me: Why?**

**Pounce: You made me date **_**Jemima!**_** She has **_**cooties!**_

**Cori: How old are you, five?**

**Jemima: O_O**

**Me: Oh, and just to explain- Jemima was seeing everything in technicolor and imagining purple elephants and stuff because of the 'nip.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Cori's point of view in this one…**

**~CJ~**

I'm pacing in one of the smaller clearings in the 'Yard when I hear the sound of crying. I stop my pacing, turn my head in the direction of the noise, and quickly climb over the pile of junk to get to whoever it is.

I stop when I look past the rise. A small calico queen is sitting on the ground, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"Jemima," I whisper, hurriedly sliding down the rest of the pile. I run up to her, wrapping my arms around her in a hug and immediately assuming that I'm the cause of her tears. She looks up, surprised.

"I'm so sorry, Jems," I whisper guiltily. "I'm so, so sorry… I never meant to hurt you…" Jemi smiles sadly at me, hugging me back.

"Cori… there's more." I look up, confused. "I… I think that I might be carrying a kit. Pounce's kit… He broke up with me when I told him." She winces at my expression of anger, looking like she's about to cry.

"I'm not angry at you, Jems," I assure her softly, reaching out to rest a hand on her shoulder and forcing myself to calm down. "I'm angry at Pounce, for abandoning you and the kit, if you do turn out to be pregnant." I take a deep breath, preparing myself for what I'm about to say. Or, rather, sing.

"_I didn't mean to hurt you," _I croon softly, looking her in the eyes.

"_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_I didn't want to hurt you…_

_I'm just a jealous guy._

_I was feeling insecure…_

_You might not love me anymore…"_ Jemima raises a finger to my lips, silencing me.

"I'll _always_ love you, Cori," she whispers, brushing tears that I hadn't even been aware of away from my cheeks.

"Then… would you consider going out to dinner with me tonight?" I ask quietly. "I made the biggest mistake of my life letting you go, and I'm determined to make up for it." She smiles slightly.

"Of course I'll go with you," Jemi replies softly, kissing me.

A low growl behind us stops us from speaking more. I look to where it's coming from.

"Get away from my daughter," Munkustrap snarls. The queen in question grimaces.

"I'm old enough to be making my own decisions, Daddy, and so is Coricopat. And our decision is to date each other," she replies firmly. I attempt to set my face into the emotionless mask I usually wear around the Jellicle Protector.

"Jemima, as long as you're living with your mother and me, we still have parental control over you," Munkus snaps back.

"Well, I'm not living with you anymore," she decides. "I'm moving back in with Coricopat." I nod- we had lived together before the split, and both of us had presumed that we'll do the same now that we're dating again.

"Jemima, I forbid you to!"

"You can't forbid her to do anything, Munkustrap," I say, scowling. "She's her own person, and she doesn't have to obey you." I raise an eyebrow. "Unless you plan on making this place a dictatorship?"

The silver tabby growls again.

"And if you do plan on making the 'Yard a dictatorship, we're going to leave," Jemi determines. "We'll leave, and either join a different tribe or make our own." I nod again. It's a plan we've discussed many times.

To my annoyance, Munkus laughed.

"Where are you going to get the cats to form a tribe with?" he sneered.

"I spoke to Cetty, and she said that she and Tumble would join us. So would Leccy and Misto," she told him flatly. "And maybe some strays." Her father frowns, but turns around stalks away angrily. Jemi sighs, looking at me.

"He never used to be like this," she whispers. "How will we get him to accept us?"

"It'll take time… but I think we can show him that I'm not some evil tom who's planning on kidnapping you," I reply slowly, gently pressing a kiss to her lips. "And we'll show him that-" We sing the next part together.

"_- I didn't mean to hurt you._

_I'm sorry that I made you cry._

_I didn't want to hurt you,_

_I'm just a jealous guy…"_ She smiles softly, kissing me again.

"Everything will turn out alright in the end, Cori. Let's go back to the den." I smile softly, taking her hand and beginning the walk home.

**The song is Jealous Guy, by John Lennon. It always threatens to make me cry… but at least he's sorry for it!**

**Jemi: *seems torn between being happy and being sad***

**Munkus: HEY! Why'd you make me so mean?**

**Me: Blame SummerRose12! Her fic made me dislike you for now! *shifty eyes***

**Cori: Now you know how I feel, Munkus. *hugs Jemi***

**Jemi: She… she won't hurt **_**me **_**anymore**_**,**_** right?**

**Cori: I don't think so. She's usually got you playing the role of Person who Comforts Sad People, not Person Who Gets Tortured Continuously.**

**Me: Well, excuse me for trying to write a good story! Hmph. *crosses arms grumpily***

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

I carefully run a brush through my tangled headfur, preparing for my date with Jemima. She's combing her fur behind me, looking at her reflection in one of the two mirror shards we have in our den.

Once I've finished, I glance over at her and see that she's having trouble with her collar.

"You need some help?" I ask, smiling at her. She looks up at me, obviously relieved.

"Please," she replies, handing me the collar. I smile again, and quickly fasten it around her neck so that it's secure but not too tight.

"Thanks, Cori," Jemi tells me, standing up and giving me a quick kiss. I wrap an arm around her waist, beaming at her.

"Shall we go?" I inquire, gesturing to the door. She nods, grinning happily.

**~CJ~**

As we walk into the restaurant, I notice that it's the same Yoda-like bartender on duty as last time. He mouths "Congratulations!" to me before going back to his work.

Jemima and I grab a table, chatting about various subjects as we wait for our food. All in all, the night turns out perfectly. Munkustrap didn't come charging in and yelling about us; Macavity didn't come and kidnap one of us. Not that it's a regular occurrence or anything…

Still. Having Jemima back in my life was probably the thing that made it a perfect night.

**~CJ~**

"I'm tired," Jemi mumbles sleepily, snuggling into me on the bed once we arrive home.

"What, am I too much for you?" I tease, gently pressing a kiss to her lips. She gives me another one of her beautiful grins, which seem to make her even more alluring when she's drowsy.

"I love you," she replies. "Too much for me or not…" She yawns, smiling, and closes her eyes to rest.

"I love you, too, Jems. Sweet dreams."

Her smile… the taste of her on my lips… these things are imprinted into my mind as I gently drift off to sleep.

**~CJ~**

**Sorry for the shortness! But I couldn't figure out how to make it longer without it seemed drawn-out.**

**Cori: ^_^**

**Me: So, did you like that?**

**Jemi: ^_^**

**Me: I'll take that as a yes.**

**Cori & Jemi: ^_^**

**Me: O-kay… *backs away slowly***

**Jemi & Cori: *dances around singing happily* She didn't torture us! She didn't torture us! YAY!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
